fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Stretch's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Olivia's Transformation
Past the Ship's Graveyard, past the Canyon of Rocks, down, into the ravine filled with purple geysers that spewed noxious gas, a skeleton of a monster long forgotten sat. A pair of jaws large enough to swallow a whale gaped as if frozen in its last dying scream. Olivia stopped right in front thankful that the jaws were so large so there was plenty of room to swim between the dead, but still razor sharp, teeth. She bit her lip as her heart and courage flutter for a moment. "This way." Batso and Fidget said in unison. Taking a nervous gulp, she entered the belly of the beast. The hallways were dark, and the bats led the way, and a nervous Olivia followed them. But as they went in further, she heard a moaning and howling sound as they entered the next hallway. The deeper they were in, the louder it got, as Olivia looked down and noticed something moving along the bottom. She then paled in fright as some light shined in and showed the horrifying polyps. And then suddenly, one of them shot at her, wrapping around her wrist. She struggled, trying to pull it off, until one final tug, she broke free. In fear, she swam fast to bats' side as they reached their final destination. It was a room with a huge conch hung from the ceiling, along with a few shelves full of strange concoctions, a vanity mirror, and a cauldron shaped like a closed clawed hand. It was when they entered the room. "Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways." Stretch spoke up from the conch. Olivia nervously came in, and she saw Stretch slithering her way out of the conch and landing on the floor, as she quirking, "It's rude." An orange seashell necklace hovered around her neck. Stretch strutted towards a vanity in the corner and her words brought Olivia out of her amazed stupor. "One MIGHT question your upbringing." she chuckled, sat down examining herself in the mirror. "Now, then." Stretch said, as one of her tentacles squirted some glittery goo from a shell-shaped bottle. "You're here because you have a thing for this normal mouse. This, er, Russian-Jewish boy fellow." All of her tentacles spread the goo all over her body. "Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he?" "Well, miss mousie," Stretch said. Yellow lips puckered as she applied lipstick. "the solution to your problem is simple." She finished the phrase with a pop of her lips. "The only way to get what you want - is to become a normal mouse yourself." Olivia gasped in surprise by that solution. She figured it was impossible to even become a normal mouse; she even knew her father wouldn't allow it with the power of the Trident. But then she looked to Stretch with hope in her eyes. "Can you DO that?" she asked. Stretch smirked as she turned towards Olivia and said, "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do." She then swam towards Olivia as she stated, "It's what I live for. To help unfortunate mer-creatures - like yourself." She then sighed sadly as she cupped Olivia's face with one of her tentacles, causing Olivia to flinch away, "Poor souls with no one else to turn to." She swam up, and Batso and Fidget snaked around their mistress, her husky voice low and almost hypnotizing. Stretch: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch Batso and Fidget laughed as they swirled around Stretch, who also twirled in circles. Stretch: But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light and made a switch'' The bats circled one last time before leaving Stretch with a flourish as she floated back down towards the mesmerized mermouse. Stretch: True? Yes The bat returned to circling her again as she strutted over to the claw hand cauldron growing out of the ground. Stretch: And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed With a wave of her tentacles, the claw opened, and pink steam rose up, and whatever was inside cast an eerie glow on the toy octopus's face. Stretch: And here lately, please don't laugh She grinned and waggled a tentacle at the princess who was slowly swimming closer, curiosity over coming her fear. Stretch: I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely and depressed Pathetic Stretch had pulled up two mermice made of the glowing pink steam, and Olivia was too enthralled to hear the last part she had whispered to her laughing servants. Stretch: Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? A snap of two of her tentacles, and the two figures were transformed, the scrawny bow boy mermouse was now a handsome boy mermouse, and the chubby girl mermouse was now a slim girl mermouse, both were the way they wanted to be. Stretch: Yes, indeed The two embraced each other, and Stretch continued to strut and sing around the cauldron. Stretch: Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true Timothy and Pudge had secretly entered. Shaking with fear, they sneaked past the polyps. Stretch: They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Stretch please!" And I help them? Yes, I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Her tentacle clenched, and the two dissolved in a tornado, scraggly little polyps in their place. Stretch closed her claw hand cauldron, grabbed one of the pink fluorescent curling seaweeds that hung from the ceiling, and began playing with it. Stretch: Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole, I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls She loomed over the other polyp cake toppings until they all began to quake and cry in fear again. Olivia was distracted by them before Stretch pulled the mermouse closer to her with the seaweed. "Now, here's the deal," she said. She began pulling her over towards the cauldron, releasing the plant once her surprisingly strong hand had a hold of Olivia's arm. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a normal mouse for three days." A distracted look crossed her grimacing face as she tried to brush off a stray tentacle that had wrapped itself across her shoulder and chest. "Got that?" Stretch repeated, "Three days." They had arrived at the terrible black claw which had sealed up again, and, leaning over it, Stretch grabbed Olivia's chin with a tentacle as the girl had been unconsciously looking for a way out. "Now listen, this is important." Stretch said, as she opened her claw hand cauldron again, and three glowing yellow suns floated out between the cracks in the claws. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old mousie to fall in love with you." Stretch continued. A crown followed as the suns set and a heart, pulsing and beating red floated up in the center. "That is, he's got to kiss you." the toy octopus continued, "Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love." The heart pulsed, and its shining red glow over powered the gold of the crown. Pudge and Timothy were swimming around the corner, keeping out of sight, and saw what was happening and heard everything. Out of the cauldron then popped a silhouette of Olivia and Fievel together, but this image, Olivia had legs and a mouse tail as Stretch explained, "If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain normal mouse permanently," Olivia smiled at this outcome, but then frowned as the silhouette changed from her and Fievel together, with her back as a mermouse. She was sucked back down and Stretch's grinning face filled her vision. "But if he doesn't," Stretch went on, "you turn back into a mermouse, and you belong to me!" Timothy couldn't take it anymore. "No, Olivia!" he yelled. But then he and Pudge were quickly silenced by the toy octopus's bats, and Stretch once again grabbed her chin bringing her attention back to her. "Have we got a deal?" she asked. Seeing Timothy and Pudge reminded her of home, and an interesting thought crossed her mind that caused her to furrow her brow. "If I become normal mouse," she said. "I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Stretch faked her concern as she nodded, "That's right." But then she smirked and chuckled, "But, you'll have your boyfriend. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" she jeered, lying back on the claw. At that moment, Stretch thought of something else. "Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Oh that look on her shocked little face! Hmhmhm! Even though this toy octopus and her magic scared her, a touch of desperation colored her voice at the thought of the chance being taken away. Olivia tried to explain, "But I don't have any -" "I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle." Stretch said, covering the Scottish-British girl mouse's mouth with one of her tentacles,You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is...your voice." The way it came out, the way that purple tentacle insisted on touching her chin again, it felt…sinister. Olivia gingerly touched her throat. "My voice?" she asked. Stretch nodded. "You've got it, cheesecake. No more talking, singing, zip!" She listed off the stipulations on her tentacles and ended it with a pop of her lips. Olivia protested, "But without my voice, how can I -" But was cut off again by the toy octopus, "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Stretch responded in rhythm like she was singing on "body language", she started shaking her butt and began to sing again. Stretch: The boys up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore As she said this, she went to a cupboard and opened it. Stretch: Yes, on land it's much preferred For females not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation She threw five bottles with a few ingredients into a cauldron as Olivia looked on. Stretch: True little boys avoid it from above But they dote and swoon and fawn On a girl who is withdrawn Stretch then threw a tongue into the cauldron, causing more smoke. Stretch: It's she who holds her tongue who gets her love Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! As Olivia looked in the smoke, Fievel's face began to form. She absentmindedly gazed into it until she heard Stretch's voice, Stretch: I'm a very busy creature And I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! And then Stretch's face shot through the image, scaring Olivia as she finished. She threw a little blue jellyfish right into the pit of her cauldron. It exploded into blue smoke, and I couldn't help feel a tad twinge of pity for the poor creature. Stretch: You poor unfortunate soul It's sad But true Stretch then put a tentacle on Olivia's's shoulder and gave her a very, very long golden scroll and a quill. It is a contract that Stretch gives to mer-animals who had to make thier deals with her, official. Stretch: If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll! Olivia read the first part, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Stretch, one voice. Signed X._" Stretch: Batso, Fidget, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll This poor A stern look came onto Olivia's face as she looked up. Stretch: un Olivia grabbed the pen as Timothy and Pudge gasped in shock. Stretch: fortunate soul! Olivia then turned her own head away while shutting her eyes and clenching her teeth as she signed "Olivia Flaversham" on the dotted line. When Olivia finished signing her own name, she opened her eyes and Stretch took the contract scroll. The deal was done! Stretch smiled evilly, spread her tentacles over her cauldron, chanting a spell, and her cauldron then started glowing blue. Stretch: Beluga, Sevruga: Come winds of the Caspian Sea As Stretch chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Olivia, who looked extremely nervous. Stretch: Larynxes, glossitis, et laryngitis ''La voce to me!'' Then two huge fuschia phantom-like hands, symbolizing Stretch's tentacles appeared. Each was to her left and right, and Stretch looked towards Olivia as she stated, "Now, sing!" She looked at Olivia with an insane look in her eyes and an evil toothy grin. Without any hesitation, the Scottish-British girl mouse sang out, or vocalized, the tune of her song. But as she sang, a small golden sphere glowed in her throat; the small golden glowing sphere in her throat was none other than her voice. The spell was working! "Keep singing!" Stretch shouted. As Olivia did so, the hands reached out for her. As one hand reached for her, Olivia flinched a little, but still held her tone. And then, like a viper striking for a mouse and getting it, the hand shot into her mouth and ventured down Olivia's throat. And in a few seconds, it pulled out, along with Olivia's voice as it continued to hold the notes in her song. Olivia saw the golden orb that was her voice, and held her throat, knowing it was lost forever. And then the hands were reeled right into Stretch's shell necklace, which she insanely grinned at as she cackled like a maniac. Then Stretch began to laugh wickedly as Olivia got trapped in a yellow bubble, and she began to completely change. Timothy shook, and Pudge closed his eyes as they watched in complete horror as Olivia was transforming from mermouse to normal mouse. Olivia felt her fins splitting into three, her lower fish body began to disappear as it started to lose its color and match Olivia's fur color. Her legs emerged, a long, skinny mouse tail appears at the end of her back, and her tail fins become feet, or paws. But she was still wearing her baby blue tank top and red hair-bow. The bubble disappeared, but now Olivia was left unable to breath underwater, and she couldn’t swim either. Timothy and Pudge darted from their hiding place and went on either sides of the now-normal Scottish-British girl mouse and swam to the surface as fast as they could. Stretch cackled evilly as they left her lair. The group kept swimming and swimming until finally managing to get Olivia above water. Olivia took a huge breath of air upon reaching the surface. With that problem solved, everyone guided her to the nearby shore. But will they be able to help their friend, especially in this dire time, and without Olivia's voice? This was now a serious problem for them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Villain Songs Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Halloween Category:Halloween-themed stories